On the Bridge
by TVCrazed
Summary: Continuation to Redemption. How can a chance meeting on a bridge change your life? Two acquaintances find out.
1. On the Bridge

Hey, I have no idea how this came about, but it just popped into my head and I had to write it.

This is a sorta continuation to Redemption lol. Not sure if there's going to be something after this.

**ENJOY. **

* * *

On the Bridge

Rachel was sitting in the park just taking everything that had happened in. She couldn't believe that she was actually back in this town after the way she had left things. Despite her life lapse, she was happy with the way everything had turned out. She liked that she was on speaking terms with the Tree Hillers that she had called friends, Brooke and Mouth. She was even happy about the friendship that was forming between her, Haley, and Nathan. Plus, she had to admit their son was pretty cute.

She stood up from the bench and started to walk through the park. She saw a familiar body stood on the bridge that she was headed toward. He was leaning over the rail and looking at the river below. He was exactly the same as she remembered him, even though she never took a big interest in him.

She stood at the end of the bridge thinking about her next move. She could go over there and try to talk to him or she could turn around right now. On one hand, he did look like he could use someone to talk to. On the other hand, they had never really talked before without some mutual friend or acquaintance around.

Rachel sighed in resolution and headed onto the bridge.

"Hi, are you okay?" Rachel asked standing next to him.

Skills looked up to the person who was talking to him. "Oh, hey, Rachel."

"Skills." Rachel said awkwardly. "So…are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm cool. So what's up with you? Haley told me you were back in town."

"Yeah. I'm okay. Trying to get my life back together, you know."

"Well, you're on the right track. Just keep it up." Skills smiled.

"Thanks."

"I got to go. See you around, Rachel." Skills said before walking past Rachel.

"Hey, wait." Rachel called after him. Skills stopped and turned back to Rachel. "I know we aren't the best of friends, or friends at all, but if you need someone new to talk to you can call me." Rachel fished a piece of pen and a pen out of her bag. She wrote her cell phone number on it and handed the paper to Skills.

"Thanks. Bye, Rachel."

"Bye, Skills.

* * *

So that's the end of that. I just had a thought of where to go if you guys want more, but I don't know if I'm going to continue this at the moment.

Tell me what you think.

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	2. Serious Conversations at the River Court

**So I'm thinking that the first chapter took place about 2 weeks after the end of Redemption. This chapter takes place a couple days after the first meeting on the Bridge.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Serious Conversations at the River Court**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Hey, wait." Rachel called after him. Skills stopped and turned back to Rachel. "I know we aren't the best of friends, or friends at all, but if you need someone new to talk to you can call me." Rachel fished a piece of pen and a pen out of her bag. She wrote her cell phone number on it and handed the paper to Skills._

_"Thanks. Bye, Rachel."_

_"Bye, Skills._

**Rachel's Apartment**

"Brooke, I really don't want to have a party." Rachel said into the phone.

"_Who are you and what have you done with the skank that I know and love?"_

Rachel laughed. "Brooke, I just don't feel like hosting a party. What are we having a party for anyway?"

"_Who said you were hosting? And we are celebrating your homecoming, of course." _Brooke announced like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't need a party."

"_Did you lose your fun in your recovery?"_

Rachel smiled at Brooke's question. "No, Brooke, I just don't feel like having a party."

"_I'm throwing you a party and you will be there."_

"Maybe." Rachel said noncommittally

"_See you later. Bye, Slut." _Brooke said with confidence.

Bye, Skank." The two friends hung up from each other.

Rachel went to her room and changed her clothes. She came out with dark blue basketball shorts and a white tank top on. She grabbed her sling backpack and headed out the door.

**

* * *

**

River Court

Rachel shot the ball towards the hoop from behind the three-point arc. Swish. Rachel ran to get the ball as it hit the ground. She grabbed the ball and did a lay-up. The ball went through the hoop. She ran to the other side of the hoop and made the shot again. The ball went in again. A person on the edge of the court grabbed the ball.

"Rachel Gatina plays basketball?" The person said surprised and bounced the ball back to Rachel.

"Yeah, I do. You got a problem with that Antwon?" Rachel took a shot and made it.

"Nice. " Antwon grabbed the ball again and passed it back to Rachel. "Since when do you play?"

"Since about ten months ago." Rachel shot the ball again, and again the ball went through the hoop.

"You're pretty good. " Skills dribbled the ball out to where Rachel was and shot the ball. He missed.

"Wow. Didn't you play ball in high school?"

"Shut up. That was just a fluke." Skills shot the ball again and made it in. He looked pointedly at Rachel.

"Whatever."

"So why are you here?" Skills asked.

"I'm playing basketball. What does it look like?"

"I know you're playing basketball, but why?"

"Because I like it?" Rachel's statement came out as a question. Rachel took the ball from Skills and shot the ball.

Skills got the ball from under the hoop. "Yeah, but why do you like it all of a sudden. In high school all you cared about was cheerleading and stealing Nate from Haley."

"Well, going to rehab changes a person." Rachel briskly turned away from Skills. She grabbed her backpack from the picnic table and put in on her back.

"Hey, hey, hey," Skills caught up with her stopped her by putting his hand on her arm. He gently turned her around to face him. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just wondering how you got interested in basketball. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry." Rachel took a seat on the bench behind her.

"It's good." Skills sat beside her.

"I've changed a lot since high school, you know." Rachel said.

"I know. Haley told me about you talking to her and making amends for what happened in high school."

"Yeah, well, I was horrible in high school."

"Well, I wouldn't say horrible." Rachel gave Skills an 'are you serious?' face. "Okay. You were pretty bad, but that's why there's a thing called second chances."

"Yeah, I guess. So how are things with you? You looked pretty bummed when I saw you at the park."

"I'm okay."

"Really?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"I mean there's nothing I can really do about it, so yeah, I'm okay."

"Well, you know, since I am on my path to redemption, I figure I can hear you out. What's up?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Skills said as he stood from the bench.

"Oh, so you're going all macho on me, huh?" Rachel stood up and grabbed the ball from the ground. "How about this," Rachel walked to the edge of the three-point arc, "If I make this shot, you tell me what's up with you?"

"Really? You're going to make a three-pointer?" Skills asked not really believing what the former cheerleader was proposing.

"Yeah."

"Alright, you're on."

Rachel shot the ball and it flew easily through the net. "Alright, so what's up with you?" Rachel asked as soon as the ball went in.

Skills looked at the hoop, flabbergasted. He looked back to Rachel. "Did you just hustle me?"

"No. I gave a proposal, you accepted it, and I won." Rachel bounce passed the ball to him. He caught it easily. So tell me what's up?"

Skills dribbled the ball. "Alright, you hustled me but a deal's a deal, right. But anyway, I've just been thinking about my life, you know. I haven't really done anything." He threw the ball towards the hoop and missed. Rachel jogged to the ball and passed it back to him.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Nate's in the NBA, Haley's doing what she loves teaching at Tree Hill High, Luke's wrote a book, Peyton's got her record company, and they all have each other. Hell, even Mouth's got his sports announcing career and he's got Millie. I've got nothing."

"Well, for what it's worth, you've got me beat." Rachel smiled. "And I don't think you should compare yourself to everyone else; it will make you crazy. Plus those are just extreme cases; we did have hundreds of others in our graduating class." Rachel smirked. "You just need to find what makes you happy. When you find that one thing then you won't need to compare yourself to everyone else."

"You just keep surprising me." Skills said with a smile as he shot the ball again, this time it went in.

"Well, like I said, I've changed since Tree Hill High." Rachel grabbed the ball from under the hoop. "So, all we have to do is find out what makes you so happy that you would want to do it for a living." Rachel put a lay-up through the net. She grabbed the ball as it descended to the ground. She passed it back to Skills. "So what makes you happy? What do you love to do?" Rachel walked over to her backpack. She took a bottle of water from her backpack and sipped it while she sat on the bench.

"I love basketball." Skills said as he sat beside her.

"Well, you can do a lot with basketball. You could coach?"

"I don't know. I just don't have a passion for coaching. Coaching Jamie and the others is fun, but it's just something I do, you know."

"Hmm. Okay, why don't you tell me what you like about basketball and I will try to come up with something."

"I just love it. I don't know, the plays, the ability, the whole game, you know, how it can just come together or how it can fall apart all in the same play." Skills described as he dribbled the ball as he sat.

"What about choreography?" Rachel asked in thought.

"What does dancing have to do with basketball?"

"No, not dance choreography, basketball choreography."

"What's that?"

"You know, in movies or shows where they have sports games, all of that has to be choreographed."

"Really?" Skills asked.

"Well, yeah, did you think that's just how it was?"

"No." Skills said self-consciously.

"Yeah, right." Rachel smiled. "But anyway, I know some people in the movie business, I'm sure they can get you in touch with the right people if you're interested."

"I'm definitely interested."

"Okay. I'll call my people."

"That would be tight, girl."

Rachel smiled. Rachel's phone began to ring from inside her backpack. The redhead retrieved her phone. _Brooke Calling._

"Hey, Brooke." Rachel answered the phone.

"_I've been standing in front of your door knocking for three minutes. Where are you?"_

"I'm at the River Court."

"_Well, get home. You need to change for the party."_

"I still don't understand why you have to throw a party."

"_Yeah, yeah, just get here."_

"Okay, Dictator Davis."

"_Just get here, Slut." Brooke said with a smile._

"Fine." Rachel ended the call with her demanding friend. "I have to go. Brooke's throwing me a welcome back party." Rachel rolled her eyes. Rachel grabbed her back and started walking away from the court. She stopped and turned around. "You know, you shouldn't worry about Naley and Lucas and Peyton, or Mouth and Millie for that matter, you're cute you'll find someone soon enough." Rachel left him with a wink.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I have some ideas but I want to know what you guys think and what you think should happen. What do you think about Skills and Rachel- together and separate. Let me know.**

**Should I continue this?**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	3. Party, Party, Party

**Here's chapter 3. Tell me what you guys think. I'm not really sure about this story anymore.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Party, Party Party**

_**Last Time:**_

_Rachel grabbed her back and started walking away from the court. She stopped and turned around. "You know, you shouldn't worry about Naley and Lucas and Peyton, or Mouth and Millie for that matter, you're cute you'll find someone soon enough." Rachel left him with a wink._

**Rachel's Apartment**

"Finally, you're here." Brooke said as Rachel walked down the hall from the elevator.

"Brooke, it only took me like ten minutes."

"Ten minutes you could have been getting ready for the party." Rachel opened the door to her apartment. "What were you doing at the River Court anyway?"

"I was playing basketball and talking with Skills."

"Skills? Since when do you guys talk?" Brooke followed Rachel into her bedroom and opened her closet to see what she was working with.

"Since a couple days ago, and I can dress myself you know."

"We'll get to the party faster if I do it." Rachel didn't argue, she just sat on her bed and watched her friend. "So what were you talking with Skills about?"

"Just stuff," Rachel replied.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Fine, but you know I'm just going to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah," Rachel said dismissively.

"Gosh, Rachel, where are all your cute clothes. All you have in here are jeans. Did they steal all of your clothes at rehab?"

"No, Brooke, the new clothes are a part of the new me."

"Yeah, I know, but you could at least keep some cute things."

"Sure. You know what, why don't I just pick something for myself to wear and you wait outside." Rachel suggested.

"Fine, but you better hurry. We're going to be late."

"Isn't late good when you go to parties?" Rachel challenged.

"Yeah, but we're going to be late for being fashionably late," Brooke answered.

"Of course," Rachel went to her closet before turning back to Brooke. "You can go now." Brooke frowned at her friend and left the room. Rachel watched her friend leave the room and turned back to her closet. Once she picked out a pair of bottoms, Rachel picked out a shirt.

Brooke was sitting on Rachel's couch watching TV when Rachel came out of her room. Rachel wore a solid, golden, short-sleeve Madison shirt with black jeans.

"Nice." Brooke said.

"Glad you approve. Can we go?" Rachel says briskly.

"Sure." Brooke gets up from the couch as walks with Rachel to the door. "So what did you and Skills talk about?" Brooke tries one more time.

"You're never going to give up, are you?" Rachel asked as they made their way to the elevator.

"I'm just curious to know what the two of you were talking about."

"Brooke, it's sort of personal. I don't think I should tell you."

"So, you and Skills were talking about something personal?" Brooke asked with intrigue as the two friends entered her car.

"Brooke, stop."

"Fine," Brooke said. "So I was wondering when you wanted to start working for C over B again."

Rachel sighed and looked to her best friends. "Brooke, I don't think it's a good idea for me to be modeling again, you know. That lifestyle isn't what I want or need anymore."

"Okay. I understand. But you know you're going to be helping me with the annoying task of finding a fresh, new face for C over B."

Rachel chuckled. "I can do that." Brooke pulled into Brooke's driveway. Rachel immediately noticed the cars. "Brooke, who all did you invite to this?"

"Just a few people, relax. When did you get so jumpy about parties?"

"I'm not jumpy. I just don't think this is necessary."

"Well, it is. Let's go." Brooke opened the car door and exited the vehicle. Rachel followed suit after a few seconds.

**A Half Hour Later**

Rachel is in the kitchen pouring some lemonade. She was enjoying herself at the party. Brooke had surprised her and only invited a few people. The guest list consisted of Nathan and Haley, and of course Jamie, Mouth and Millie, and Peyton and Lucas. Though Peyton and Lucas hadn't been her favorite people in high school, Rachel could appreciate second chances now. And that's exactly what she had given them. People change, especially after high school.

Rachel looked to where Brooke was chatting with Nathan and Haley with Jamie sat on her lap, and then toward the door. Brooke wouldn't even notice her step out for a minute. She knew how Brooke could be once she really got into a conversation.

Rachel inched closer to the door until she was able to slip through. She closed the door behind her. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Eric Masters."

"Hey, Eric, it's Rachel."

"Hey, Red, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Hmm, depends on what it is." Rachel could practically see Eric in his black suit and crisp, white shirt leaning back in his chair and turning away from his desk.

"My friend is possibly interested in basketball choreography."

"And naturally, you thought of me." Rachel could feel him smiling into the phone.

"Of course, babe."

"Right, of course," Eric said back playfully. "What do you mean by 'interested'?"

"He loves basketball and wants to have a career that involves it, so I suggested choreography."

"He ever play before?"

"Yeah, he played in high school. This guy's really passionate about it, Eric."

The other side of the phone was silent. So silent Rachel thought the call had dropped for a second before the man's voice could be heard again.

"Tell him to put a video together and I will check it out."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, if you're going to bat for this guy, he must be alright."

"He is." Rachel smiled.

"Okay, Red. I have to go, but tell him to get that tape to me. What's his name?"

"Antwon Taylor."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for that tape. The sooner the better, you know."

"Yeah, I will have him do that. Thank you, Eric."

"No problem. Be good, okay?"

"Aren't I always?" Rachel smiled.

"No." The two laughed together.

"Well I'll let you go. Bye, Eric."

"Bye, Rach." The two disconnected the call. Rachel sat on the steps in front of the grand home for a few seconds before she saw someone walking up the driveway.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Isn't this your party?" Skills asked.

"That's what Brooke's saying, but I'm pretty sure she just wanted to throw a party." The person sat beside Rachel. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"You didn't ask."

"Well, your timing is perfect, even though you are late for the party."

"Why's that?"

"I just got off the phone with my friend. He said to send in a tape and you're pretty much set."

"A tape of what?" Skills asked.

"A tape of a choreographed basketball scene," Rachel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it kind of was considering what they were talking about.

"So, all I have to do is that and I'm in?" Skills asked skeptically. "But I don't know the first thing about choreographing a basketball game."

"It's pretty much the same as coaching one."

"And you know this how?"

"Because I've seen it done."

"How many more surprises do you have up your sleeve, Rachel Gatina?"

Before she could respond the door behind them opened. "There you are. How do you leave your own party?" Brooke asked. Jamie came running up to the door.

"Rachel-," he saw his Uncle Skills sitting on the steps also. "Do you want to play Rock Band? You can play too Uncle Skills."

"I'd love to kid," Rachel said.

"Cool. This is going to be awesome." Jamie ran back into the house. Skills, Rachel, and Brooke followed. Brooke pulled Rachel back.

"What were you guys doing?"

"We were just talking."

"Really? About what?"

"I'm just helping him with something."

"Okay." Brooke said as she saw Skills head for the kitchen. Brooke left Rachel and went into the kitchen. "Hey, Skills." Brooke said as she poured herself a glass of lemonade from the pitcher on the counter.

"Hey, Brooke," Skills said, as he watched from the counter Jamie and Rachel setting up the game.

"So…what's up with you and Rachel?"

"What do you mean?"

"You guys are having secret talks and being all friendly. Where's all that coming from?"

"She's just helping me out. I actually like talking to her. She really surprises me."

"Yeah, she's great."

Jamie ran into the kitchen. "Come on, Aunt Brooke, Uncle Skills, Rachel and I set up the Wii already." Brooke and Skills exit the kitchen and meet up with the others in the living room.

* * *

**Another Chapter finished. **

**Up Next: The Rock Band tournament is on...Who do you think will WIN! **

**Ideas for the next chapter: Rachel and Skills get the whole gang involved in the video...even Haley and Brooke lol.**

**Do you guys think I should include Julian in this story?**

**THANKS FOR READING.**

**PLZ REVIEW (even if you hate it...tell me what you hate)**

**TVCrazed.**


End file.
